Hello I am in you
by magical origami
Summary: The Virus personified. A one-shot about the Virus talking about her life. She is what created the walking dead. There is cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. Bonjour. Hola.

I've been traveling with the Wind all across the world. He is my best friend. He has helped me so much.

I was alone from the very beginning. I do not know how I came to be. The only people that can tell me, I have taken. Their spirits have left as I slithered into their brains.

I do know this.

I am a weapon.

I was created by man.

I lived in a petri dish for nine months until the accident.

I don't know what I was going to be used for. I couldn't help but think, what where you thinking? Creating me! Like come on! How stupid can they be? Well...ok...not that stupid. I mean, I'm pretty awesome. No?

I will take over your body...or what's connected to the Brain. She hates me, the Brain. I try to be nice, take over slowly, smoothly. You know, give her time to rearrange herself, get used to sharing. I don't even take that much space. She got all this room up there. I only take this little narrow sliver. But nope, always complaining. Trying to tell me what to do.

She forgets, I'm in control. She could have been when they were alive but she gave them Free Will, her boyfriend.

Anyways, lets talk about my awesomeness.

I will take over you. People used to think that you could only get me if you were bitten or scratched by me. But no, I'm all around you, take a breath, now I'm in you. Yup, if you die I'm bringing you back. Well, not you but your body is mine.

I got to say, some of you need to start loosing some weight. You make it hard for me to pick you back up from the ground AND please, please, stop hanging yourself, I'm not that bad and hanging yourself just makes my life miserable. It's not fun to just dangle there waiting for your body to slowly decay because I get to stay with you until your Brain gets damage and when you are stuck in a tree or ceiling fan, or whatever you crazy people come up with, remember that is where I'm going to be. Be nice and let me have my fun!

Sorry, I just totally went off on you.

Let me go back.

Well, your body is mine. Here are some awesome perks

- your hearing is now awesome.

- I stop you from decaying by 20% I'm like your Hindu God, Vishnu, preserving your precious vessel...or something, I'm not into religion...

- your smelling is also heightened...but...I don't know...there are some freaky scents out there.

I guess you should know the not so great stuff.

- your eyes, I need some carrots but I'm not a vegetarian. I like my meat, a little bit warmed by the Sun, still bloody. I'm not found of the dry stuff.

- movement, it's really hard to move, like you only got two legs...like damn, then you got these arms, like I like your arms, they help a lot, don't get me wrong but they are not long enough.

- you get ugly, I don't got time for make up...or for picking up missing limbs.

- well, the obvious one, you're dead.

But enough about that.

My favorite hobby might surprise you. I like to observe humans while they are alive since when they are dead they are mine.

Like there is this group down south. They got it all!

Cute baby

Sexy sexy red neck ( I would not mind taking over his body.)

Old guy with no leg (He is going to be such a pain to take over now. I was so close! But nope, he got to yell and get his leg chopped off and I was so close but that stupid belt totally cut me off.)

Crazy kid (I kinda feel bad since it is just a little my fault)

A strong women (I really like her!)

I had a favorite body. Her name was Penny, a sweet girl.

I love Penny. I would spend a lot of time enjoying her.

Some lady with a katana killed her, sad. She has been giving me problems lately. I hate being used. I mean who does that! Chop my arms off and takes my mouth and then after that she degrades me! She chains, me keeping me around like pets. So annoying...makes me so mad. Urg!

But back to Penny, I never felt so loved. Philip was such a wonderful man. I loved getting my hair combed, even though he did pull hard once but I knew he didn't mean it. He felt bad and said sorry. He kept me in a straight jacket to keep me more together. He fed me. It wasn't I miss her, I really do. No one ever treats me like that. I was sad to see her go.

Let's see, I would hate to stop there.

O! Important!

I hate Fire. She is the biggest bitch. Totally kills me, like not really, I can't really die...well, I can...whatever. Anyways, she is really mean, like she hurts everyone, Wind doesn't like her because she makes him unclear and smells bad. (I think he is gay, totally has a crush on the Weather) Trees hate her, hmmm...like almost everyone so it's not just me.

She burns my bodies! Like do you know how hard it is to get a good decent body? Let me tell you, it is hard, really hard, there are plenty of bodies out there but to get a good body is hard now a days, all the good ones are still alive! And I don't want to wait until they die of old age...damn, I don't need another old guy with no leg.

So...that's it, just a little about me because I'm awesome. I'm in you. I'm all around you.

You got to love me.

**Ta dah! My little piece of the virus that has taken over the world. I pulled this story out of my ass after reading The Book Thief by Markus Zusak. It is a beautiful story that personifies Death and that's how I got the idea. **

**Please tell me how good or bad it was. I would really like reviews. **


	2. Author's Note - Rant

Hi! I'm sorry for the Author's Note, to be honest when I'm reading a story and there are random Author's Notes throughout the story, I find it bothersome. I still read it though XD

I am writing/ranting on behalf of ChooseJoy, an amazing author that writes one of my favorite stories, "Home". (It is a Walking Dead, Darl Dixon/OC love story, rated M) She probably doesn't know I exist and she doesn't know I'm writing this.

She wrote an Author's Note on Home telling her readers that she had recently found out that another author has been stealing scenes from her story.

I don't know why but I'M JUST SO FREAK'N PISSED OFF, LIKE WHO THE FUCK DOES THAT! LIKE….URGGGGGG

I know what's it like for people to steal ideas, and lines (well, not on fanfiction, hell, no one would steal my stuff XD)and it totally sucks.

What totally sucks is that I've been reading the story that ChooseJoy's work has been in. That also pisses me off. 3 I was tricked!

So yea…this is more of a rant….sorry

Well, anyways, please PLEASE, if you notice any similarities in stories you read please compare and tell the authors!

O, I also made this forum, Against Copy&Paste. You can guess what it is about.

myforums/magical-origami/3646854

I know that when the person copied work from me and I tried to reason with her and tell her to either give me credit or get rid of it, she ignored me until I started to tell other people. I'M NOT SAYING FLAME THEM. I tried reporting this person and it didn't work until other people started reporting as well. Also, being under pressure can make someone change something a lot quicker.

Please join, you don't have to review.


End file.
